Lymphocyte Development and Activation
The two major types of lymphocytes in humans are T (thymus-derived) and B (bone marrow derived. These cells are derived from hematopoietic stem cells in the bone marrow and fetal liver that have committed to the lymphoid development pathway. The progeny of these stem cells follow divergent pathways to mature into either B or T lymphocytes. Human B-lymphocyte development takes place entirely within the bone marrow. T cells, on the other hand, develop from immature precursors that leave the marrow end travel through the bloodstream to the thymus, where they proliferate and differentiate into mature T lymphocytes.
Mature lymphocytes that emerge from the thymus or bone marrow are in a quiescent, or “resting” state, i.e., they are mitotically inactive. When dispersed into the bloodstream, these “naive” or “virgin” lymphocytes, travel into various secondary or peripheral lymphoid organs, such as the spleen, lymph nodes or tonsils. Most virgin lymphocytes have an inherently short life span and die without a few days after leaving the marrow or thymus. However, if such a cell receives signals that indicate the presence of an antigen, they may activate and undergo successive rounds of cell division. Some of the resulting progeny cells then revert to the resting state to become memory lymphocytes—B and T cells that are essentially primed for the next encounter with the stimulating allergen. The other progeny of activated virgin lymphocytes are effector cells, which survive for only a few days, but carry out specific defensive activities.
Lymphocyte activation refers to an ordered series of events through which a resting lymphocyte passes as it is stimulated to divide and produce progeny, some of which become effector cells. A full response includes both the induction of cell proliferation (mistogenesis) and the expression of immunologic functions. Lymphocytes become activated when specific ligands bind to receptors on their surfaces. The ligands are different for T cells and B cells, but the resulting intracellular physiological mechanisms are similar.
Some foreign antigens themselves can induce lymphocyte activation, especially large polymeric antigens that cross-link surface immunoglobulins on B-cells, or other glycoproteins on T-cells. However, most antigens are not polymeric and even direct binding to B-cells in large numbers fail to result in activation. These more common antigens activate B cells when they are co-stimulated with nearby activated helper T-lymphocytes. Such stimulation may occur from lymphokines secreted by the T-cell, but is transmitted most efficiently by direct contact of the B cell with T-cell surface proteins that interact with certain B-cell surface receptors to generate a secondary signal.
T-Cells
T lymphocytes do not express immunoglobulins, but, instead detect the presence of foreign substances by way of surface proteins called T-cell receptors (TCR). These receptors recognize antigens by either direct contact or through influencing the activity of other immune cells. Together with macrophages, T cells are the primary cell typo involved in the cell-mediated immunity.
Unlike B-cells, T-cells can detect foreign substances only in specific contexts. In particular, T-lymphocytes will recognize a foreign protein only if it first cleaved into small peptides, which are then displayed on the surface of a second host cell, called an antigen-presenting cell (ARC). Many types of host cells can present antigens under some conditions but certain types are more specifically adapted for this purpose and are particularly important in controlling T-cell activity. Including macrophages and other B-cells. Antigen presentation depends in part on specific proteins, called major histocompatibility complex (MHC) proteins, on the surface of the presenting cells. Thus, to stimulate cell-mediated immunity, foreign peptides must be presented to T-cells in combination with MHC peptides, and this combination must be recognized by a T-cell receptor.
There are two significant T-cell subsets: cytotoxic T lymphocytes (Tc cells or CTLs) and helper T cells (TH) cells, which can roughly be identified on the basis of cell surface expression of the marker CD8 and CD4. Tc cells are important in viral defense, and can kill viruses directly by recognizing certain cell surface expressed viral peptides. TH cells promote proliferation, maturation and immunologic function of other cell types, e.g., lymphokine secretion to control activities of B cells, macrophages and cytotoxic T cells. Both virgin and memory T-lymphocytes ordinarily remain in the resting state, and in this state they do not exhibit significant helper or cytotoxic activity. When activated, these cells undergo several rounds of mitotic division to produce daughter cells. Some of these daughter cells return to the resting state as memory cells, but others become effector cells that actively express helper or cytotoxic activity. These daughter cells resemble their parents: CD4+ cells can only product CD4+ progeny, white CD8+ cells yield only CD8+ progeny. Effector T-cells express cell surface markers that are not expressed on resting T-cells, such as CD25, CD28, CD29, CD40L transferrin receptors and class II MHC proteins. When the activating stimuli is withdrawn, cytotoxic or helper activity gradually subsides over a period of several days as the effector cells either die or revert to the resting state. Similar to B-cell activation, T-lymphocyte responses to most antigens also require two types of simultaneous stimuli. The first is the antigen, which if appropriately displayed by MHC proteins on an antigen-presenting cell, can be recognized and bound by T-cell receptors. While this antigen-MHC complex does send a signal to the cell interior, it is usually insufficient to result in T-cell activation. Full activation, such as occurs with helper T-cells, requires costimulation with other specific ligands called costimulators that are expressed on the surface of the antigen-presenting cell. Activation of a cytotoxic T cell, on the other hand, generally requires IL-2, a cytokine secreted by activated helper T cells.
PD-1 Pathway
An important negative co-stimulatory signal regulating T cell activation is provided by programmed death-1 receptor (PD-1) (CP279), and its ligand binding partners PD-L1 (B7-H1, CD274) and PD-L2 (B7-DC, CD273). The negative regulatory role of PD-1 was revealed by PD-1 knock outs (Pdcdl−/−), which are prone to autoimmunity. Nishimura et al, Immunity JJ: 141-51 (1999); Nishimura et al. Science 291: 319-22 (2001). PD-1 is related to CD28 and CTLA-4, but lacks the membrane proximal cysteine that allows homodimerization. The cytoplasmic domain of PD-1 contains an immunoreceptor tyorine-based inhibition motif (ITIM, V/IxYxxL/V). PD-1 only binds to PD-L1 and PD-L2. Freeman et al, J. Exp. Med. 192: 1-9 (2000); Dong et al. Nature Med. 5: 1365-1369 (1999); Latchman et al, Nature Immunol 2: 261-268 (2001); Tseng et al, J. Exp. Med. 193: 839-846 (2001).
PD-1 can be expressed on T cells, B cells, natural killer T cells, activated monocytes and dendritic cells (DCs). PD-1 is expressed by activated, but not by unstimulated human CD4+ and CD8+ T cells, B cells and myeloid cells. This stands in contrast to the more restricted expression of CD28 and CTLA-4. Nishimura et al, Int. Immunol. 8: 773-80 (1996); Boettler et al, J. Virol. 80: 3532-40 (2006). There are at least 4 variants of PD-1 that have been cloned from activated human T cells, including transcripts lacking (i) exon 2, (ii) exon 3, (iii) exons 2 and 3 or (iv) exons 2 through 4. Nielsen et al, Cell, Immunol. 235: 109-16 (2005). With the exception of PD-1Δex3, all variants are expressed at similar levels as full length PD-1 in resting peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMCs). Expression of all variants is significantly induced upon activation of human T cells with anti-CD3 and anti-CD28. The PD-1Δex3 variants lacks a transmembrane domain, and resembles soluble CTLA-4, which plays an important role in autoimmunity. Ueda et al, Nature 423: 506-11 (2003). This variant is enriched in the synovial fluid and sera of patients with rheumatoid arthritis. Wan et al, J. Immunol. 177: 8844-50 (2006). The two PD-1 ligands differ in their expression patterns. PD-L1 is constitutively expressed on mouse T and B cells, CDs, macrophages, mesenchymal stem cells and bone marrow-derived mast cells. Yamasaki et al, J. Immunol. 169: 5538-45 (2002). PD-L1 is expressed on a wide range of nonhematopoietic cells (e.g., cornea, lung, vascular epithelium, liver nonpar enchymal cells, mesenchymal stem cells, pancreatic islets, placental synctiotrophoblasts, keratinocytes, etc.) [Keir et al, Annu. Rev. Immunol. 26: 677-704 (2008)], and is upregulated on a number of cell types after activation. Both type I and type II interferons IFN's) upregulate PD-L1. Eppihimer et al, Microcirculation 9: 133-45 (2002); Schreiner et al, J. Neuroimmunol 155: 172-82 (2004). PD-L1 expression in cell lines is decreased when MyD88, TRAF6 and MEK are inhibited. Liu et al, Blood HO: 296-304 (2007). JAK2 has also been implicated in PD-L1 induction. Lee et al, FEBS Lett. 580: 755-62 (2006); Liu et al, Blood HO: 296-304 (2007). Loss or inhibition of phosphatase and tensin homolog (PTEN), a cellular phosphatase that modified phosphatidylinosital 3-kinase (PI3K) and Akt signaling, increased post-transcriptional PD-L1 expression in cancers. Parsa et al, Nat. Med. 13: 84-88 (2007). PD-L2 expression is more restricted than PD-L1, PD-L2 is inducibly expressed on DCs, macrophages, and bone marrow-derived mast cells. PD-L2 is also expressed on about half to two-thirds of resting peritoneal Bl cells, but not on conventional B2 B cells. Zhong et al, Eur. J. Immunol. 37: 2405-10 (2007). PD-L2+ Bl cells bind phosphatidylcholine and may be important for innate immune responses against bacterial antigens. Induction of PD-L2 by IFN-γ is partially dependent upon NF-KB. Liang et al, Eur. J. Immunol. 33: 2706-16 (2003). PD-L2 can also be induced on monocytes and macrophages by GM-CF, IL-4 and IFN-γ. Yamazaki et al., J. Immunol. 169: 5538-45 (2002); Loke et al, PNAS 100:5336-41 (2003). PD-1 signaling typically has a greater effect on cytokine production than on cellular proliferation, with significant effects on IFN-γ, TNF-α and IL-2 production. PD-1 mediated inhibitory signaling also depends on the strength of the TCR signaling, with greater inhibition delivered at low levels of TCR stimulation. This reduction can be overcome by costimulation through CD28 [Freeman et al, J. Exp. Med. 192: 1027-34 (2000)] or the presence of IL-2 [Carter et al, Eur. J. Immunol. 32: 634-43 (2002)]. Evidence is mounting that signaling through PD-L1 and PD-L2 may be bidirectional. That is, in addition to modifying TCR or BCR signaling, signaling may also be delivered back to the cells expressing PD-L1 and PD-L2. While treatment of dendritric cells with a naturally human anti-PD-L2 antibody isolated from a patient with Waldenstrom's macroglobulinemia was not found to upregulate MHC II or B7 costimulatory molecules, such cells did produce greater amount of proinflammatory cytokines, particularly TNF-α and IL-6, and stimulated T cell proliferation. Nguyen et al, J. Exp. Med. 196: 1393-98 (2002). Treatment of mice with this antibody also (1) enhanced resistance to translated bl6 melanoma and rapidly induced tumor-specific CTL. Radhakrishnan et al, J. Immunol. 170: 1830-38 (2003); Radhakrishnan et al, Cancer Res. 64: 4965-72 (2004); Heckman et. al, Eur. J. Immunol. 37: 1827-35 (2007); (2) blocked development of airway inflammatory disease in a mouse model of allergic asthma. Radhakrishnan et al, J. Immunol. 173: 1360-65 (2004); Radhakrishnan et. al, J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. UJy. 668-74 (2005).
Further evidence of reverse signaling into dendritic cells (“DCs”) results from studies of bone marrow derived DCs cultured with soluble PD-1 (PD-1 EC domain fused to Ig constant region—“s-PD-1”). Kuipers et al, Eur. J. Immunol. 36: 2472-82 (2006). This sPD-1 inhibited DC activation and increased IL-10 production, in a manner reversible through administration of anti-PD-1. Additionally, several studies show a receptor for PD-L1 or PD-L2 that is independent of PD-1. B7.1 has already been identified as a binding partner for PD-L1. Butte et al, Immunity 27: 111-22 (2007). Chemical crosslinking studies suggest that PD-L1 and B7.1 can interact through their IgV-like domains. B7.1:PD-L1 interactions can induce an inhibitory signal into T cells. Ligation of PD-L1 on CD4+ T cells by B7.1 or ligation of B7.1 on CD4+ T cells by PD-L1 delivers an inhibitory signal. T cells lacking CD28 and CTLA-4 show decreased proliferation and cytokine production when stimulated by anti-CD3 plus B7.1 coated beads. In T cells lacking all the receptors for B7.1 (i.e., CD28, CTLA-4 and PD-L1), T-cell proliferation and cytokine production were no longer inhibited by anti-CD3 plus B7.1 coated beads. This indicates that B7.1 acts specifically through PD-L1 on the T-cell in the absence of CD28 and CTLA-4. Similarly, T cells lacking PD-1 showed decreased proliferation and cytokine production when stimulated in the presence of anti-CD3 pins PD-L1 coated beads, demonstrating the inhibitory effect of PD-L1 ligation on B7.1 on T cells. When T cells lacking all known receptors for PD-L1 (i.e., no PD-1 and B7.1), T cell proliferation was no longer impaired by anti-CD3 plus PD-L1 coated beads. Thus, PD-L1 can exert an inhibitory effect on T cells either through B7.1 or PD-1.
The direct interaction between B7.1 and PD-L1 suggests that the current understanding of costimulation is incomplete, and underscores the significance to the expression of these molecules on T cells. Studies of PD-L1+ T cells indicate that PD-L1 on T cells can downregulate T cell cytokine production. Latchman et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 101: 10691-96 (2004). Because both PD-L1 and B7.1 are expressed on T cells, B cells, DCs and macrophages, there is the potential for directional interactions between B7.1 and PD-L1 on these cells types. Additionally, PD-L1 on non-hematopoietic cells may interact with B7.1 as well as PD-1 on T cells, raising the question of whether PD-L1 is involved in their regulation. One possible explanation for the inhibitory effect of B7.1:PD-L1 interaction is that T cell PD-L1 may trap or segregate away APC B7.1 from interaction with CD28.
As a result, the antagonism of signaling through PD-L1, including blocking PD-L1 from interacting with either PD-1, B7.1 or both, thereby preventing PD-L1 from sending a negative co-stimulatory signal to T-cells and other antigen presenting cells is likely to enhance immunity in response to infection (e.g., acute and chronic) and tumor immunity. In addition, the anti-PD-L1 antibodies of the present invention, may be combined with antagonists of other components of PD-1:PD-L1 signaling, for example, antagonist anti-PD-1 and anti-PD-L2 antibodies.
In particular, the inhibition of PD-L1 signaling has been proposed as a means to enhance T cell immunity for the treatment of cancer (e.g., tumor immunity) and infection, including both acute and chronic (e.g., persistent) infection.
Inhibitors blocking the PD-L1:PD-1 interaction are known from, i.a., WO2001014557, WO2002086083, WO2007005874, WO2010036959, WO2010077634 and WO2011066389. However, as an optimal therapeutic directed to a target in this pathway has yet to be commercialized, a significant unmet medical need exists.